


Starbuck

by Ace_Avenger



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Gen, Outer Space, Stargazing, i just really love bucky barnes, i love anything to do with space and the stars, so this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Avenger/pseuds/Ace_Avenger
Summary: Bucky is obsessed with only a few things in this life; watching the stars, spontaneous adventures late at night, and you. Combining these three things will always make him smile and you are obsessed with seeing him smile
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Starbuck

**Author's Note:**

> I love space, stars, and Bucky Barnes

Life with James Buchanan Barnes was never boring.

That was your first thought when you woke up to someone shaking you gently.

“Hey, come on, wake up,” a gentle voice pulled you from the lull of sleep. You groaned and opened your eyes in a squint. Bucky was kneeled beside the bed, looking at you.

“Bucky?” you asked, slowly waking up more as he shook you.

“Hey, get up. We gotta go,” he told you, taking your hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it in tiny circles.

“Go where?” you asked, glancing over at the clock by your bed.

“I’m taking you somewhere. Find something warm to wear.” You noticed the time and looked over at him.

“Buck, it’s one in the morning. What are you doing?” your eyes now wide open, confused and concerned as to why he was waking you up for something at this hour. You were tired. It was time to sleep. Not going out.

“Please?” his eyes met yours and you could tell even in the darkness of the room that he was using those big blues to convince you to go. He always did it when he really wanted something.

With a sigh, you sat up and nodded. “Fine, fine. I’m up. I’ll get dressed real quick.” you rubbed your eyes and felt Bucky kiss your forehead.

“I’ll meet you at the door in ten,” he said and then quickly got up and walked out of the bedroom. You sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to clear your head.

What the heck was he planning now?

A while later, you were sitting in the passenger seat of Bucky’s truck heading down the road out of the city.

You glanced over at him and smiled softly. Bucky was driving, one hand on the wheel and the other holding yours beside you. “I still don’t know what you’re planning, you know.”

He grinned and shrugged. “You’ll see. Trust me. Have I ever done something not fun with you?”

“Hmm, let me think about that one...” you teased. He squeezed your hand and shook his head.

“You’re so mean to me.”

“You woke me up. You deserved that one,” you smiled and looked the other way to look out the window at the sky, darkening more as you left the lights of the city life.

Another few minutes later, Bucky parked the truck in the middle of a field. You looked out at the empty area and back at him as he opened his door.

“What is this?” you asked.

“A surprise. Come on,” he said excitedly and got out of the truck. You opened your own door and hopped out, looking around curiously.

“I don’t see anything that seems like a surprise-” you started, turning to the back of the truck, seeing him pull the tarp off the bed of the truck. Underneath were a bunch of pillows and blankets scattered around. Bucky dropped the tarp and looked at you with a huge smile.

“I couldn’t sleep earlier this week and heard there would be some shooting stars passing by tonight when I got online. I wanted to watch them with you.”

The corners of your mouth pulled up into a smile and you moved closer to him.

“This...Bucky, this is so great. You planned all of this?” you asked, seeing him nod.

“Of course I did. I know how much the stars mean to you and seeing them fall from the sky seems like your kind of thing. Plus, it’s just more time I get to spend with you,” he spoke softly.

You both stayed quiet for a moment. You admiring the man in front of you for thinking about what you love and what matters to you. Him admiring that you woke up for another one of his antics.

“Come on, let’s get under the blankets. It’s kind of cold tonight,” he took your hand and helped you into the back of the truck. As you picked out your blanket and found a comfy spot among the pillows, Bucky got into the front of the truck and brought back two steaming travel mugs.

“Almost forgot these,” he added and climbed into the bed with you, handing you a mug.

You took a tiny sip once you had the mug and sighed happily.

“You know me so well,” you hummed, taking another drink of the cocoa Bucky made. He got beside you and snuggled under the blanket with you, pulling you closer. You both leaned back a little to look up at the sky, feeling warm and safe with Bucky beside you.

“Look at that one!” you exclaimed and pointed up at the night sky as a star shot across quickly. It was gone in a second.

“I see it, I see,” Bucky chuckled. You set your empty mug of cocoa beside you and pulled the blanket up to your chest, settling back down from seeing the star.

“What is your favorite part of living in this world?” you asked.

“Internet. Seriously. Way better than heading to the library for every single thing you need,” Bucky laughed as he answered.

“Hey, libraries are awesome,” you tapped his shoulder.

“I know, I know. What’s your favorite part?”

You thought for a moment before giving your own answer. “The music. I love the music we have today.”

“You listen to the crap on the radio?” he teased.

“Sometimes. I’ve caught you tapping your foot every once in a while, Barnes,” you pointed at him, hearing him laugh again.

“Yeah, yeah. Just because I’m doing that doesn’t mean I’m liking it.”

“Whatever,” you rolled your eyes playfully and said with a sigh. You both sat there for a moment without any words said.

“Did you ever do this? You know, before everything happened?” you asked suddenly, glancing over at him. He bit his lip and shook his head.

“I had no reason to. I love space and looking at the sky, but doing it by myself wasn’t as fun. Now when I look at them, I feel at home.”

“How so?” you asked.

“Well, if you’re ever away from me or I’m off doing God knows what...I just have to look up at the stars and think of you. They’ll always be there to remind me of you and let me know you’re not as far away as I think you are.”

You smiled softly and gazed back up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle above you. It felt vast. Wide. Too far away. Space. But he was right. Bucky would never be too far away now that you could look at the stars and think of him.

You kept watching the sky for a while, seeing some shoot across and pointing at them excitedly. Every time you made a noise to warn Bucky of a new shooting star, he would just laugh and agree that it was amazing.

“Aren’t they beautiful? The stars?” you asked him and turned to look at him, only to find him staring right back at you.

“You sure are,” he whispered. You stared into his stormy sea blue eyes and felt his hand reach for yours. You gave his a squeeze and smiled.

“Buck,” you started, your voice was gentle.

“You are so, so beautiful,” his voice interrupted your own. “You’re like the moon in this star-filled sky. Bright...brilliant...the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. The most amazing person I have ever laid eyes on.”

Your smile grew. “That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard you say,” you said softly and Bucky put his forehead against yours.

“It’s all true,” he whispered again and leaned forward to kiss you. He pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead on yours again.

You both laid down on the pillows and blankets, your head on Bucky’s shoulder and your hand playing with the fabric of his soft, black t-shirt. He put his own hand over yours as you watched the stars above. You felt him breathing slowly and you sighed happily, letting yourself relax as the sky lit up with a few more shooting stars.

The stars would never be the same after tonight.


End file.
